pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dekapon
Dekapon Dekapons are club-wielding Patapons. "Dekai" (でかい) means "gargantuan" in Japanese (or possibly deca, a prefix of the system of units which means ten times larger than the original, that's why Dekapons are the largest units in the game) so, unlike most Patapons, the Dekapon's Japanese prefix does not describe it's weapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky and as a result, they do massive damage to their targets. They also have high HP which can be further increased by shoulder armor, or masks (if the Dekapon is the Hero) that players can obtain (not in Patapon). Unfortunately, Dekapons have extremely slow movement speed, which tempers their awesome might. If attacking after a PonChaka song, Dekapons have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies and creates a mini earthquake called NoshiNoshizugan. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapon. Dekapons are best when put in the front, these colossal Patapons can bulldoze through many obstacles. Description "Born of sudden mutation, these giant Dekapons can wreak havoc on the front lines. Their charged attack from PON CHAKA will shake the earth to send enemies tumbling. They're extremely heavy and won't be knocked back, and they combine extraordinarily high offence and defence. They're the greatest attackers among the Patapon army." Acquisition Acquisition in Patapon Gaeen must be defeated to obtain the Dekapon Memory. Dekapons can be created using alloys and meat (Vegetables can replace the meat though, like with Tatepons for a smaller Ka-ching cost and a Rarepon). Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Dekapon on the Evolution map, you have to evolve a Tatepon into a Wanda Rarepon. This is almost as easy as unlocking Kibapons. The Tatepon must be evolved into a Buhyokko before the option to evolve into a Wanda is available. They are created with Hide and Meat. Later, as they level-up, you will need Bones and Fangs to improve their levels. Acquisition in Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, Dekapon appear as Tondengas and Myamsars. To unlock Tondenga, you must level Taterazay to level 3. To unlock Myamsar, you must evolve Tondenga and Destrobo to level 8. Attacks Fever Mode Slight increase in damage. Charged Attack (PonChaka) Activates Sic 'Em Shadow. Does damage and stuns nearby enemies, and a has strong effect on structures and foot units like Zigotons, Karmens, Akumapons and Bonedeths Dekapons don't do any thing when you play Chaka Chaka, but if you defend after using Pon Chaka they stay in one foot and swing their weapons to hit nearby enemies. Hero Mode The Hammer (Patapon 2) The Hero will spin his club until he reaches his maximum range limit. (The range between the Hero and Hatapon). Uberhero Mode (Patapon 3) Giandeth - When Tondenga goes into Hero mode, he spins round, smashing enemies with his weapon, and loudly says: Gi-an-Deth! Sic 'Em Shadow (Myamsar) - His hero mode traps, teleports and slices the enemy up, if used with PonPon it can cause fatal damage. His Hero Mode can't pass obstacles. Komu and CPU Dekapons *'Buruch- '"Come out, come out!" He taunts and then charges towards the enemies with his enviable strength! He's tough but lacks good teamwork skills." Buruch is unlocked from the Karmen Egg *'Germa-'' '"Hits his subordinates in the back with a nail bat. According to him, that's the best way to get them to work..." Germa is unlocked from the Manboth egg. *'Goldon- "A long-serving hero with an iron shield and bronzed body. His movements are slowed by the presence of such heavy armour." Goldon is unlocked from the Kanodias Egg. *[[Beetleton |'Beetleton ']]- The lieutenant of Gorl , a Zigoton General that fights the Patapons. Helped Spiderton with the Ziggerzank fight, and fought alongside The Queen, but was betrayed and killed by the Patapons. *Kuwagattan - A empowered form of Beetleton, resurrected by Black Hoshipon to lead the Akumapons . *[[Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon|'Ton Kampon ']]- An expert blacksmith who works for the Patapons with Fwoosh-Famoose the Furnace. He makes alloys and weapons (divine and magic). Patapon 1 Rarepon Stat Bonuses Pyokola HP +30 (330) :Damage +5 (20-25) :Cnc. Chance +50% (100%) Gekolos HP + 50 (350) :Damage +8 (23-28) :Speed -0.40 sec (1.60 sec) :Crit Chance +20% (20%) :Resist vs Crit. +30% (30%) :Resist vs Cnc. +30% (60%) Mofeel HP + 200 (500) :Armour vs Inf. +20% (20%) :Armour vs Arw. +50% (50%) :Armour vs Spr. +50% (50%) :Armour vs Lnc. +20% (20%) Tikulee HP +100 (400) :Speed -1.00 sec (1.00 sec) :Crit Chance +60% (60%) Mogyoon HP +200 (500) :Damage +0 / +80 (15-100) :Speed +0.60 sec (2.60 sec) :Armour vs Inf. +10% (10%) :Armour vs Arw. +10% (10%) :Armour vs Spr. +10% (10%) :Armour vs Lnc. +10% (10%) :Crit Chance +10% (10%) :KB Chance +80% (130%) :Cnc Chance +80% (130%) :Resist vs Crit.+20% (20%) :Resist vs KB. +20% (50%) :Resist vs Cnc. +20% (50%) Barsala HP +300 (600) :Damage +20 / +30 (35-50) :Speed -0.40 sec (1.60 sec) :Crit Chance +60% (60%) '''Legend "This Herculean warrior once pulverized a mountain in one blow." Trivia *This is one of the two Patapon classes with a different japanese name ("Dekai" is one letter shortened to Deka). *Dekapons, along with Megapons, are the only two units that have visible mouths. *But unlike Megapons, they do not seem to smile and have what looks like very large teeth. *Dekapon's eyes are always half-closed. *In Patapon 1 and 2, Dekapons do not equip shields, but gains the ability in Patapon 3. However, the Patapon 3 End-Credits shows Tondenga without shield. But he still has his weapon with him. *Contrary to Dekapons' slow moving and attack speed, Myamsar is very agile in both movement and offense. He is a damage per second (DPS) attacker who can deal massive damage with constant stabs and slashes, especially with Sic 'Em Shadow. *Dekapons are the only Patapon units to appear in the minigames. *Dekatons along with Megatons are introduced to the Patapons by Gong the Hawkeye's Zigoton troops. *In one of the screenshots of the first game, you can see normal Dekapon using helms. It is unknown why it was removed from actual release. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Dekapon Category:Hero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 1 units Category:Uberhero